


A Thousand Heart Breaks

by BriarMoss15



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 01:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarMoss15/pseuds/BriarMoss15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren live happily in a little village when suddenly the unthinkable happens,Eren is taken away from Levi.<br/>Levi swears he will get Eren back if it's the last thing he does</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi's story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction so if you have any helpful advise or input please feel free to give it.

  Three years later I can still hear it in my dreams and every waking minute of the day, that sound that has broken my heart every day since Eren was taken away from me. I wake up in cold sweats sobbing most nights. He haunts my dreams. 

I always have though that maybe if I had been strong enough I could have protected him. It happened on a warm spring morning in the small village where Eren and I lived. I was about to celebrate my sixteenth birthday and I was happy.                                       
  
When I was born I wasn't expected to live for more than a few hours, I came a month before I was meant to. Leaving me to small and hardly breathing.  Instead of me dying my mother did, less than a day after I was born she was six feet underground leaving me as an orphan.

A lonely woman took me in and raised me. I had a full life until I was six, and the scarlet fever raged through the town leaving most everyone in its path dead.  
By some miracle I survived, but barely, I was left weak and unable to walk.

Since I was unable to help in the fields anymore, my mother left me in the company of another child who was to little to help.His name was Eren,he filled my life with joy and excitement I hadn't felt in years. By the time I was ten and he was eight we were inseparable. Eren was strong enough to pull my frail body around on a small cart so we were outside most days the weather was good. I loved Eren more than I though I could ever love anybody.  
                                                                                                                         

  
  
I remember on my fifteenth birthday Eren blindfolded me and pulled me to a little pond a half mile away from where we lived.  We were there most of the day sitting in the sun. Eren had caught me a frog to give to me.When he went to give the frog to me, I remember an old fairy tale my mother has read to me many times.  
  
 " You should kiss it and see if it turns into a prince," I say softly smiling remembering that it was Erens favorite story.  
 "I don't need a prince if I have you,"  Suddenly Erens face is inches away from mine I close my eyes as Eren leans in and lightly presses his lips against mine. We sat by the pond for the remainder of the day holding hands and talking.   
  
"We should go home before it gets dark." I suggest after a long hug and a few more kisses                                                                                                                                          
"I love you Levi," he quietly as he lifts me into my cart. "I love you more than anything in the world," I confess as I pull his face back down for another small kiss.   
  
Eren and I secretly went on like that for another year, sneaking kisses and holding hands when no one was  looking.                                     
 On the day of my sixteenth birthday, the sun was shining and I could hear waves slowly hitting the beach.But that was the problem that was all I could hear.  
I knew something was wrong.Where was Eren?Just as I was starting to panic Eren came running through the door of the hut.  
  
 "Happy birthday Levi!" he practically bouncing with excitement. " I have something special planned for today."  
   An hour later we were sitting back at the little pond we shared our first kiss at. I couldn't stop smiling all the way there. It had been a long winter and we hadn't been able to go there for at least six months. Eren and I sat there dangling our feet in the water basking in the presence of one another for so long we almost missed lunch.  
 "Oh no." Eren gasped. " It's almost lunch time we have to get back or we're going to be in trouble!" Eren loaded me in my cart and set off practically running.  
   
As we came up over the hill to the village Eren stopped so suddenly that I almost tipped out.  
"What's wrong Eren?" His mouth was agape and tears were forming in his eyes. "Oh god no," he whispered.  
Then I saw black smoke rising in the sky. The village was being burned down.There was a large ship with black sails in the harbor.  
   
Eren started to turn around when I stopped him. "What are you doing?! We can't leave them like that those people are family!" I screamed at him.  
 "You are right but I am not leaving them I am hiding you.I need you to stay safe I couldn't live if you weren't here."  
   
" Get him and bring him and bring him back to the ship," I heard a deep male voice order. Two men came running up the hill and seized Eren.  
 "LEVI, NO,NO,NO LEVI!" I heard his screams but mine started drowning them out . "EREN!" I screamed back, "I WILL FIND YOU!"  
The villagers found me lying on the ground sobbing and whispering Eren's name.  
  
                                                                                                                                    

* * *

  
I am nineteen now.I worked hard to regain my health,I can walk now and I am strong.                                                                                                                              
 Every night I have nightmares about Eren,I hear him screaming and I see the tears streaming down his face.  
  
I decided when they took Eren away I would find him if it was the last thing I do.That's what I am doing now,standing on this cold deck in the middle of the night.  
I would do anything to see Eren's beautiful face again,his smile,and to feel his lips on mine.  
  
My ship has a small crew of two extra people.They also lived in our village their names are Erwin and Mike. They are good company but I mostly keep to myself.               
 I don't like most people,Eren had been the one person I have ever liked enough to stay around. There are leads on Eren.   
  
To tell you the truth I don't think I could describe how he looks but I could pick him out in a crowd. His dark brown hair and beautiful green blue eyes are all that I remember, It has been three years since I last saw him I don't even know how he looks.I have heard a tale of a young man who is the captain of the large ship , Rose, from the tales I know it's him.  
 In the tales he is said to have eyes that are the color of the ocean. The ship I am looking for has been spotted along a coast hundreds of miles from here,but everyday I feel as if I am closer to him.


	2. Eren's Story and Disovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's and his crew's story and Levi and Eren are finally reunited

   When I was fourteen I was taken from my small village by pirates, they took me away from my family and the love of my life,Levi.  
The last thing I ever heard him say makes my stomach turn sour. He promised to find me.  
  
Levi had been sick since he was little and he couldn't even stand on his own.  
I can see him tipping out of his cart as he tried reaching for me screaming.But that was long ago.   
  
If Levi is still alive I'm sure he would have gone on with his life.  
Maybe he married someone and is living happily. Part of me is sure he is dead, everyone in the village always said he "Wasn't long for this world." and yet I still hope he is alive and keeping his promise of finding me.  
  
I want to see him again. I want to hold him in my arms and keep him safe. But that isn't going to happen, why would it? I'm never going to see him again.  
Never see his beautiful gray eyes,or the soft smile that only showed when we were alone together,not even his sleeping form in the sunlight under the window in his little hut across the road from mine.

* * *

  
  When I was taken on the pirates ship,I refused to eat,drink,or even move.I was taken so I could be a slave so when I refused to anything they started threatening me with everything they could think of eventually they started whipping me,but no pain I felt was worse than the pain in my heart .  
  
One day the captain came down to my cell stared at me for a while and then whispered.                                                                                                                                     
  " If you don't behave like a good boy I will take this ship and my crew back to your town and kill every last person living there and make you watch,"  That night I had nightmares of Levi being killed in every way imaginable.  
  
When the people in charge of making me work came the next day, I was willing to do anything just to keep Levi safe.  
I stayed on that ship for two years,then I decided that I had enough of it and gathered all the prisoners that had been taken from their homes to over throw the crew and captain. In the night we snuck out and tied up every crew member we could and and put them in the cells.  
  
The captain was another story.We knew he wouldn't go down without a fight and we couldn't risk any more deaths or injury.So I snuck into his cabin and cut his throat while he slept.  
  
Originally the plan had been to not kill unless it was absolutely necessary but most of the crew chose to fight instead of going willingly.  
After the fight for our lives and freedom I was voted the captain since I was closer to the original one then any of them.                  
   
We took every person that wanted to go back home to their towns.Most people didn't go back they didn't want to know who had died in the attack.  
I was part of those people I won't be able to live if I know if Levi is dead. So I stayed away from the town where I grew up unaware of what happened to him.  
  
I was left with a large crew of ten people Mikasa,Armin,Jean,Marco,Connie,Sasha,Annie,Ymir,Historia,and Petra. They are all good people but I have come to realize that without Levi I will never be happy.No one can make me laugh like he could no one can make me feel so full and happy I feel like I'm going to burst.Now all I feel is emptiness and longing.  
       
  I know that my mother died in the attack because as I was being carried away I saw her limp body lying under our collapsed hut.  
To this day I still want to go back to my town but I know that it's not possible.My crew would want to know why and I wouldn't be able to tell them the truth.  
  
I have never told anyone of Levi, if I did I don't think I would be able to go on living.I cry myself to sleep most nights just thinking of him smiling wonderfully at me.Even with ten other people on my ship I still am lonely.I want to hold Levi and kiss him and tell him I still love him as much,if not more, as I did that fateful day.  
  
 The only time I am close to happy is when I stand on the deck of my ship and feel the wind whip through my hair and hear my crew shouting across the deck to each other. I know they are happy and it makes me feel a little more at peace that at least they are happy.  
    
 Most of the prisoners that stayed were women,they knew what they would face if they returned.They had to "service" the pirates for two years and they would be disowned if they ever returned.   
 But the woman are hard workers and make a very good crew.I know most of my crew grew up together or at least have know each other before getting kidnapped.Connie and Sasha were friends before,Jean and Marco lived most their lives together, and Armin Mikasa and I all grew up in the same village.  
  
 Shortly before we took over the ship, Marco had an accident he was working on the sails when something happened and he ended up loosing and arm and an eye.Jean practically lost it when he found out.Thankfully Marco recovered but he isn't the same.He feels guilty he lost his arm and he can't do the same things everyone else could.  
Annie was the only one to stay from a group of people we returned back to their town.She is quiet and usually keeps to herself but she seems happy and she works hard.

* * *

  
 "Eren!" Connie called, "There is a small ship that is capsizing should we see if anyone is aboard?"  
Eren quickly came out of his cabin. "Yes, and Connie we need to act tougher than last time remember what happened?" They had saved a small ship before only to find out it was a trap.The fight didn't end pretty for the other people and Petra had lost so much blood she almost died.  
  
Eren pulled his sword out of his scabbard as a short man with black undercut hair was pulled up on deck and thrown at his feet.Two massive men were restrained off on the side.   
  
The crew surrounded the men and Eren brought the tip of his sword up to the smaller kneeling mans throat.The man was soaking wet and fuming.His anger filled grey eyes met Eren's causing an unfamiliar sinking feeling in Eren's chest                                                                                               
   
" Do tell me what is going on right now?" Eren asked coldly and he saw the anger in the man's eyes to dissipate immediately and it was replaced with surprise and pain.   
"Eren?" The mans voice was strained and cracked slightly. " Is that you?" Eren just stood there staring at the man cofused. How did this stranger know his name?   
  
"How the fuck do you know my name? Where did you hear it and how do you know who I am?!" The mans face fell. "Don't you remember me Eren?" It all hit Eren at once.He knew who this man was,how was this possible? It also dawned on him that he might be dreaming.  
  
" Take those men and get them warm and dry.  As for this one I will see in my cabin." He slid his sword back in its sheath and held out a hand to help the the small man up.                                                                    
   
 On the walk to Eren's cabin Levi's eyes started to overflow with tears of relief and fear.Relief that he found Eren and fear that Eren wouldn't remember him. Once inside with the door shut Eren slowly turned to Levi.   
  
"This can't be happening.Is that you Levi?" Tears were also running down his face. He didn't even wait for an answer before he closed the space between them and hugged Levi.                                                                                     
   
"Oh how I have dreamed that I would find you one day," Levi whispered into Eren's chest.   
"Levi?" Levi looked slowly up at Eren but before Eren could talk Levi pressed their lips together.As soon as Levi kissed him Eren felt light headed and his mind went blank.   
  
Levi desperatly kissed Eren with a need that even surprised him.When they pulled away to breath, Levi looked at Eren and smiled.   
"I still love you and always will. Even though you're taller than me" He softly chuckled and ran his hands through Eren's soft brown hair.   
  
"There was never a day I didn't think of you," Eren confessed.                                                                                                                   
 That was all that Levi needed to hear, with his head spinning he pulled Eren down buy his collar and pulled him in roughly for another kiss,gently swiping his tongue against Erens bottom lip causing Eren gasped in surprise and in the process opened his mouth enough for Levi to slide his tongue in.   
  
This time it was Eren that surprised Levi when he moved them across the room, pushed Levi down on his bed,and climbed on top of him straddling his waist.                                                                 
There was then a abrupt knock on the door. "Captain,you are needed out here we are heading to close towards land and need to know where you want to go."              
"I'll be right out!" Eren called but he softly whispered,"Fuck, I am so sorry Levi.You can wait here for me to come back if you want." Levi decided to go with Eren although his pants were uncomfortably tight and so were Eren's.                                                                          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Happiness at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter to A Thousand Heart Breaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a possibility for smut to be in here but I am not sure how well I would be able to write it so I opted to leave it out and added some dry humping instead.

    After steering them towards the open ocean,Levi and Eren stayed sitting on the deck talking until the sky was black and lit up with stars.  
"I always wondered if we were looking up at the same stars every night." Levi said when everyone had gone below deck for the night.

Eren and Levi were lying on the quarter deck staring up at the stars.The sea was so calm and rocked the boat so slightly that Levi felt like he could go to sleep there,If Eren wasn't there.Levi couldn't concentrate on anything but Eren's warm hand in his.He was acting like a six year old with a crush and it annoyed him.  
Taking a deep breath to calm himself Levi rolled onto his side to look at Eren,Eren had the biggest smile on his face.Levi's heart sped up just looking at him.

Suddenly Eren rolled over and gently cupped Levi's cheek in his hand. Overtaken with a desperate want to feel Eren's unnaturally soft lips on his, Levi crushed their lips together. This time Eren willingly opened his mouth to allow access to Levi.

Slowly, their kissing went from lazy and happy to passionate. Eren moaned softly into Levi's mouth and Levi lost it and pushed Eren down on the wood and climbed on top of him.Levi could feel Eren was hard through his cloth pants.When Levi leaned down to kiss Eren again he ground his hips down,Eren threw his head back and a long moan tore it's way out of his parted lips.Eren was panting and it was driving Levi crazy.

"Do that again," Eren begged "Please, Lev-AH!" Levi ground down his hips again. Both Levi and Eren let out loud gasps moans as they rutted against each other.  
Levi could feel Eren shaking under him as he thrusted up particularly hard. "Oh god, d-don't stop doing that Levi!" Eren gasped.  
Levi leaned forward and placed his hands on the floor by the sides of Eren's head.Eren wrapped his legs around Levi's waist and was already arching his back and trying to grind against Levi.

Levi started slowly grinding against Eren speeding up as Erens keens got louder and louder. "I'm going to-Ah LEVI!" Eren finally came shouting Levi's name.  
The sound of Eren saying his name like that was too much for him and Levi tensed up and came in his pants with Eren's name on his lips. He continued grinding riding out his orgasm.

Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and rolled over so they were on their sides.With a content sigh Levi started to drift off even though he desperately wanted to clean up.

"Levi, will you stay on my ship with me?" Eren asked hugging Levi tighter resting his chin on the top of Levi's head. Levi tensed for a second but then he shifted in Eren's arms and rested his head on Eren's bare chest.

"I would love to Eren...I don't think I could leave now even if I tried." Levi muttered into Eren's chest voice hoarse from their recent activities.

* * *

  Eren's crew had heard their captains and his lovers moans and decided that they would try to drown it out by bringing out the whiskey. Only half of them could get drunk at a time though, since if something happened to their ship they wouldn't be able to take care of it and they all would drown.So they drew straws and the loosing side decided that they would just have to get everyone else to be loud enough to drown out the moans.

The moans and gasps above their heads where met with grimaces and sighs of uncomfortableness, until most of them had had two drinks and then it stared getting loud below deck.At the loudest point it Eren and Levi's activities the sober crew got everyone to join in on and yelled song of "what Shall We Do With a Drunken Sailor"

At "Shave his belly with a rusty razor" they noticed above deck was quiet, Connie and the other drunken men and women had snuck up the stairs while the sober crew nursed their throbbing headaches.  
Connie opened the hatch in time to see Levi and Eren,now standing, kissing. A loud shrill whistle cut into the silence as Jean stuck his pinkies in his mouth and blew.  
The crews loud rowdy laughter filled the air much to Eren's and Levi's embarrassment.

 "I will butcher you Kirschtein!" Eren half yelled across the deck.In truth Eren was to happy to threaten Jean and mean it.  
"We should go to bed now," Levi yawned and shifted uncomfortably in his damp pants.  
  
All the crew went to bed too but some didn't go to their own beds. Jean wobbled to bed with Marco,Sasha escorted Connie to her bed,Erwin and Mike shared one of the extra beds,the rest of the people went to their respective beds feeling a bit lonely.

Once clean and warm in Eren's bed,Levi sighed happily and scooted even closer to Eren hugging him,and finally had a dreamless sleep next to Eren.  
When He awoke,Eren wasn't there but clean cloths were laying on the bed. A white shirt with big sleeves and a pair of tight black pants.  
Levi though as he looked into the mirror, he made a pretty good pirate despite the fact the clothes were a kind of big.

* * *

  It has been a year since Levi and Eren had found each other.They were both so excited first week that Levi was on the ship Eren couldn't concentrate.  
Levi was happier than he had ever been,he had found Eren and he living on the ship with him.

  One sunny day as Eren and Levi stood on the Quarter Deck staring off into the distance.  
"Hey, Levi?" he asked. "Hmmm.What is it?"

" Levi, I love you so much and I want to say that I am all yours and that you are all mine. Will you please marry me." Eren gasped out quickly on one breath.  
 Levi simply smiled up at Eren and lightly laughed. "Of course Eren, there's really no reason to be so nervous."  
 Eren just wrapped his arms around Levi's,and pressed his lips against Levi's.

  " CAPTAIN AND LEVI SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G FIRST COMES LOVE,THEN COMES MARRIAGE,THEN COMES CAPTAIN WITH A BABY CARRIAGE! " was shouted down from the crows nest. Eren recognized it as Connie's and Sasha's voices. But he just smiled he was so relieved and excited that he felt like he could never be mad again.

 

 

                                                                                                                        **The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read this I hope you enjoyed it!!!


End file.
